MY FLOCK SONGS!
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: This is what I think the flock's song should be... from person to person, or just inside....
1. Fang to Max

** Kay this is for Fang-boy!! What's going on inside him!!**

What'll you do when you get lonely  
No one waiting by your side?  
You've been running and hiding much too long.  
You know it's just your foolish pride.

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

I tried to give you consolation  
When your old man had let you down.  
Like a fool, I fell in love with you,  
Turned my whole world upside down.

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

Let's make the best of the situation  
Before I finally go insane.  
Please don't say well never find a way  
And tell me all my loves in vain.

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

**Layla by Eric Clapton...**

**REVIEW!! Please?? THANX!!**

-The Flock's Bud


	2. Max!

** This is for Ma-ax!! Toe-dally her!!**

**(Verse 1)  
**

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

(Verse 2)  
Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

(Bridge)  
When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent by Kelly Clarkson


	3. FLOCK!

**This is for the Flock!! Everyone knows _that!! When I find myself in times of trouble_**

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom

Let it be

And in my hour of darkness

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom

Let it be Let it be,let it be Let it be,let it be

Whisper words of wisdom

Let it be

When all the broken hearted people

Living in the world agree

There will be an answer

Let it be

For though they may be parted there is

Still a chance that they will see

There will be an answer

Let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be,

let it be

there will be an answer

Let it be Let it be,let it be Let it be,let it be

Whisper words of wisdom

Let it be Yeah

, let it be,let it beLet it be,let it be

There will be an answer

Let it be Let it be,let it be Let it be,let it be

There will be an answer

Let it be

And when the night is cloudy

There is still a light that shines on me

Shine until tomorrow

Let it be

I wake up to the sound of music

Mother Mary comes to me

There will be no sorrow

Let it beLet it be, let it beLet it be, let it be

There will be no sorrow

Let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom

Let it be

**Let It Be by The Beatles  
**

** I kinda stole a few of these from another AWESOMESS fic!! So sooooorry!! Like Iggy's sooooooo SORRY!!**


	4. IGGY!

**This is for IGGY!! I LOVE HIM!!**

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Black bird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

all your life

you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise,oh

You were only waiting for this moment to arise, oh

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

** Blackbird by the Beatles (MY ALL TIME FAVORITE SONG!!)**

**This one is from another fic, as I already said... If you are here and you know who you are then... I LOVE YOURS TO DEATH!! **


	5. Fang!

**THIS IS FOR JUST FANG!!**

I took a walk around the world to

Ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying somewhere

In the sands of time

I watched the world float to the dark

Side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the

Dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be something

To do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak

But your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times I

Never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head, if

Not for me then you would be dead

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my

Superhuman might

Kryptonite

**Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**

**LOVE THIS SONG!! Also another all time fave!! REVIEW!!**


	6. When the Flock splits!

**SPECIAL THANKZ TO MY ONLY REVIEWERS!! AQUA279 AND CAPTAIN BOE!!**

**This is for when the Flock splits up!! FROM MAX'S POV!!**

Don't take me to the tower

And take my child away

It was I who was

The hourglass

And the sands of time like

Shattering glass went past me

Like a tunnel to the sea

And I who went to sleep as two

Woke up as one now only you remain

You'll close your eyes and travel back

To the time when the light went fading fast

And the words you'll never, never forget, oh no

As you slipped away

Goodbye baby

I hope your heart's not broken

Don't forget me

Yes I was outspoken

You were with me all the time

I'll be with you one day

And I who went to sleep in tears

Woke up in tears, for all of the years

And I who never, never said goodbye

As I slipped away

Goodbye baby

I hope your heart's not broken

Don't forget me

Yes I was outspoken

You were with me all the time

I'll be with you one day

Goodbye baby

I hope your heart's not broken

Don't forget me

Yes I was outspoken

You were with me all the time

I'll be with you one day

Yes, I'll be with you one day

**Goodbye Baby by Fleetwood Mac**

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO FOR ANGEL AND NUDGE!! I KNOW GAZZY'S!!**


	7. THE GASMAN!

**THIS IS FOR THE GASMAN!! LOVE HIM!! HE'S JUST TOO CUTE!!**

It's Christmas at ground zero

There's music in the air

The sleigh bells are ringing and the carolers are singing

While the air raid sirens blare

It's Christmas at ground zero

The button has been pressed

The radio just let us know

That this is not a test

Everywhere the atom bombs are dropping

It's the end of all humanity

No more time for last-minute shopping

It's time to face your final destiny

It's Christmas at ground zero

There's panic in the crowd

We can dodge debris while we trim the tree

Underneath the mushroom cloud

You might hear some reindeer on your rooftop

Or Jack Frost on your windowsill

But if someone's climbing down your chimney

You better load your gun and shoot to kill

It's Christmas at ground zero

And if the radiation level's okay

I'll go out with you and see all the new

Mutations on New Year's Day

It's Christmas at ground zero

Just seconds left to go

I'll duck and cover with my Yuletide lover

Underneath the mistletoe

It's Christmas at ground zero

Now the missiles are on their way

What a crazy fluke, we're gonna get nuked

On this jolly holiday

What a crazy fluke, we're gonna get nuked

On this jolly holiday!

** Christmas At Ground Zero by Weird Al Yankovic **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! PUH-LEEZ!! I STILL NEEED IDEAS FOR NUDGE AND ANGEL!!**


	8. nUdGeLUV

**THIS IS FOR MY FAVE NUDGE!! LUV YA TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! I WILL DO YOUR REQUESTS JUST I NEED TO DO THIS FIRST!!**

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

How many days in a year

She woke up with hope but she only found tears?

I can be so insincere

Making the promises never for real

As long as she stands there waiting

Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes

How many days disappear?

You look in the mirror so how do you choose?

And the clothes that you wear

Look swell the next day

Your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

How many lovers would stay?

Just to put up with this shit day after day

How did we wind up this way?

Watching our mouths for the words that we say

As long as we stand here waiting

Wearing the clothes on the souls of our shoes

How do we get there today?

When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes

And the clothes that you wear

Look swell the next day

Your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

And the clothes that you wear

Look swell the next day

Your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Her pretty face she hid from the world

And while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

When she smiles!

**Story of A Girl by 3 Doors Down... **

**I must say they have writen a few songs for Maximum Ride... not for them just- it fits.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! LUV YOU ALL!!**


	9. Angel :

**Okay, so I'm doing this one for ANGEL DARLING!!! I know it doesn't exactly fit, but it's about her feeling that she can turn things around! Like when she wants to be leader and all! **

On the corner of main street

Just tryin' to keep it in line

You say you wanna move on and

You say I'm falling behind

Can you read my mind?

Can you read my mind?

I never really gave up on

Breakin' out of this two-star town

I got the green light

I got a little fight

I'm gonna turn this thing around

Can you read my mind?

Can you read my mind?

The good old days, the honest man;

The restless heart, the Promised Land

A subtle kiss that no one sees;

A broken wrist and a big trapeze

Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind

'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine

Before you go, can you read my mind?

It's funny how you just break down

Waitin' on some sign

I pull up to the front of your driveway

With magic soakin' my spine

Can you read my mind?

Can you read my mind?

The teenage queen, the loaded gun;

The drop dead dream, the Chosen One

A southern drawl, a world unseen;

A city wall and a trampoline

Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind

'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine

Before you jump

Tell me what you find when you read my mind

Slippin' in my faith until I fall

You never returned that call

Woman, open the door, don't let it sting

I wanna breathe that fire again

She said I don't mind, if you don't mind

'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine

Put your back on me

Put your back on me

Put your back on me

The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun

When you read my mind

**I know this hardly fits at all, but I need HELLLLLLLLLPP!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE HELP AND REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
